


Can't take my eyes off you

by violentcheese



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy dances, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Merlin teases, Merwin, Prompt Fic, and apologises in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I was hardcore jamming out while driving and you saw me dancing and started laughing and apparently we were driving to the same place, pls stop mimicking my dancing" </p><p>Eggsy gets caught dancing to the Macarena by Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't take my eyes off you

“One mac-a two mac-a three MACARENA, hauisdhdifoiasdfh COSARENA, one mac-a two mac-a three MACARENA.. 

HEEEYYY MACARENA!” 

The music is blaring through Kingsman’s nifty little Jaguar as Eggsy takes his sweet time driving back the long way to HQ. It’s not often that he gets to take out such nice cars- entirely Merlin and Harry’s doing, they don’t think him capable of returning a car in one piece- let alone that he has some time to play around with to really take them for a spin. He’s been blaring cheesy songs his mum and he used to dance around to years ago since he got off the ferry. A half-hour later came the singing along and the dance moves followed not too long after. 

Eggsy’s sort of half-flailing along to the Macarena, one arm doing the movements while the other takes him around old country bends and over humpback bridges with expert elegance at break-neck speeds. He’s bobbing his head in time with the music, glasses discarded on the seat beside him. Facing him. 

Recording him. 

The thought occurs to Eggsy all of a sudden, stopping his hand (and his lovely voice) in the middle of a half-attempted “It’s the pelvic thrust that sends you insaaaaaane!” He lowers his fist from where he’s been pumping the air, eyes darting between the glasses and the road. He slows the car, reaching out to hesitantly grasp the glasses and slip them on. Praying silently that there’s no one on the other end, he calls out. 

“Merlin? You wasn’t watchin’ or nuffin’, was ya?” All of the wild joy gleaned from the release of singing happily to himself has fled, replaced by such dread that Eggsy’s toes curl with it. He _likes_ Merlin, he wants to impress him, not scare him off with shitty dancing and warbled songs! What they have is too new for Eggsy to be anything less than a complete suave gentleman around his mentor. There’s no answer for a moment before Eggsy hears a quiet snort, obviously muffled. Most likely behind a palm. There are two other distinct voice trying to hide their laughter and Eggsy flushes beet red. 

“Aw, fuck, Merlin, why’d you let Rox an’ Kay watch?” he groans, pushing his foot to the pedal to speed back up. He knows what his fast driving does to Merlin, knows how he’s likely to get a lecture about “not giving me a heart attack before my time, lad” so he makes sure to take all of the corners even more dangerously in retaliation. There’s a choked off noise of laughter abruptly stopping, a small gasp taking it’s place. 

“Watch yourself, Eggsy,” Merlin growls. “I didn’t guide you out of that mini warzone just to have you do yourself in on a back road.” 

Eggsy holds the middle finger up between his eyes, knowing Merlin will get the message. They work together best, with the exception of Eggsy and Roxy together in the field. They’ve an intricate understanding of each other, hewn from months of co-operation and idle chats between missions. Merlin will understand Eggsy’s embarrassment. Eggsy knows Merlin will feel bad for letting the others watch. 

Eggsy, upon exiting the garage and heading up to debrief, also knows that Merlin feels no remorse about Roxy and Kay following him about, singing the Macarena at full volume. Or for emailing the video to all the other Knights. 

Or for pushing the younger lad against the wall, nipping along his jaw and muttering “It’s the pelvic thrust that.. really.. drives you.. insane,” as he grinds against Eggsy who can do nothing but blush as he’s taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, violentcheese or merwin-trash on tumblr!


End file.
